A Rainbow and A Phantom
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Request from etrigan the demon. Danny Fenton is a well know boy who was pick on a lot but a well know hero as Danny Phantom. But what happens if he is send to Equestria and the ghosts follow him? A DannyXRainbow story.


**Phantom Fan 21: **A request from etrigan the demon. He wanted me to write a Danny Phantom X Rainbow Dash story and I'm willy to give it a try. After talking it over for some ideas on what to do, all of this will mostly be mine ideas. I also already try to write a another romance story of MLP/Danny Phantom on FIMfiction but that one was a Danny Phantom X Princess Luna, end up changing it to were they where friends and is very close to being cancelled. I'll be turning Danny into a pony again but this time he going to have both his forms. He normal pony form is going to be an earth pony and his ghost pony form is going to be an Pegasus. I may not made them fall in love right away because it best to know each other and both Danny and Rainbow Dash are some what the same. Ok, here I go. Hope you like this etrigan the demon.

* * *

Have you ever wonder what happen if you were send to another world, become the same creature of that world, meet another just like you and fell in love with that creature? Well, it happen to a boy name Danny Fenton. Danny Fenton was your average boy. He goes to high school, has some friends, a few crushes, some bullies, lot of homework, you know everyday things. But Danny is really _not _a average boy. One, he a geek at school, two, he has two best friends, three, he has a fink for a sister, four, his parents are ghost hunters. But the fifth and most imported, he has ghost powers. Danny got them from his parents ghost portal. He didn't know what to do with them at first but soon decide to use them to protect Amity Park. But it wasn't easy, because of all the ghost attacks that his home gets, his ghost half is declare to be evil while some see him as a hero. Still Danny continues to be a hero. What he didn't know that his life change when he was send to another world.

It was a day nice day for once and ghost attack was next to none. However Danny friends was spending time out of town, leaving him alone. His sister help him with his homework and they even started to do the things they did as kids. Danny felt that he was reuniting with Jazz. Plus, Jazz is one of the few people that knows about his ghost powers. Danny was sitting in the park of Amity Park which the sun set and seeing the stars come out. Today his parents was letting him stay out late. They knew that today a meteor shower was going on tonight and he wanted to see it. Even his ghost enemies back off. In fact some secretly come as well to see it. Soon they pass and Danny smile.

_'I never get tried of seeing the night sky. I wish I could see a night sky in a different world, through. I would like to see if there any stars like mine world.'_ Danny thought.

Danny stay for a few more minutes before deciding to head home. Before he did though, he spotted a portal in the sky. His first thought that it was a ghost portal. But after transforming into his ghostly ego, Danny Phantom, and flying up to it, he saw that it was green but a rainbow portal.

"Where did this come from?" He ask when he got close.

Danny look at it and felt himself get pull in. Danny fought back, but soon lost the battle and was shuck in the portal. No sooner then he was, the portal close, leaving no trace that it was there.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was busy flying through the air, enjoying her flight like she also was does. Rainbow scan the ground below for any sign of trouble when she hear something pop in the sky. She turn to see a strange rainbow appear in the sky and something shot out of it. Rainbow follow the green streak and watch it land somewhere in the outskirts of Ponyville. She took off hoping that no pony was hurt.

Rainbow reach the crash site and saw a long row of dirt dig up and stopping near the Everfree Forest. She flew down it and before reaching the end she saw a flash of light and flew to it. She reach the end and saw a white Earth Pony with a black mane and tail that look like hers, with a black like boots on it hooves. It cutie mark was a five pointed star that was purple. Rainbow look at the pony some more before she heard her name.

"Rainbow!"

She turn and saw Twilight run up to her.

"Hey Twilight." Rainbow said as her friend reach her.

"Are you ok? She ask before turning to the pony inside the creator.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about him." Rainbow said.

Twilight climb in and look over him.

"He looks ok, though we better take him to Ponyville Hospital." Twilight said.

Rainbow nods and help take the pony out. There was one question that was bugging her, where did this pony come from? What she and the others didn't know that their home was soon going to be welcome by ghost and have a savoir with them.

* * *

A little while later, Rainbow and Twilight stood waiting in the Waiting Room. They both was confuse on who the pony was and they hope he was ok, though Rainbow could get how an earth pony crash into the ground like that. As if it was trying to fly with out wings and a crush like that could really hurt him. She was snap out of when Doctor Stable walk in.

"The pony is fine. He healing faster then normal ponies which means he'll be out in a day when he wakes up." He said.

"That good, hopefully we can figure out what happen to him." Twilight said.

"Can we see him?" Rainbow ask.

She had no idea where that came from. She wasn't even planning on ask that. It like her body had a command of it own.

"Yes, he still asleep so try not to wake him." Doctor Stable said.

Rainbow nods and walk toward the room the pony was in. Twilight stay behind for a few more minutes to ask Doctor Stable some questions.

Rainbow had a strong feeling that the pony was in the same room as her when she hurt herself. She was right and walk in the room ans saw the earth pony in the same bed as her. She walk up and notice that his mane was as messy as hers. Looking closer she notices that others could pass them for twins if he had wings. Still Rainbow was wondering who this pony was and where he came from. She try way to think and unknowing rub her hoof on his head. When she did she yank it away.

_'What are you doing?! You must be out of your mind! Gezz, I need to relax. He look harmless and cute too...WHOA! where did that come from?!' _Rainbow thought.

Rainbow turn back to the pony and watch him sleep. She was about to do the same when she heard him groan.

"What happen?"

"Easy, you had a crash landing and was brought to the hospital to get check on." Rainbow said trying to be friendly but on alert in case he turn anything.

Danny turn to see what her thought was horse but the word pony took it place. He saw that it was cyan with a rainbow mane and pink eyes. For second he thought he was looking at a clone but notices this one wasn't trying to attack him and it say he was in the hospital. He almost freak out when he thought on what just happen.

_'Wait?! It talk?' _He thought.

Danny turn back and got up. That when he notices his own look. He saw that he was fully white and black hooves. He notices his own tail was black, which made his freak out level raise, he turn to a nearby mirror and saw the reason of his face.

"You look like you seen a ghost." Rainbow said confuse.

Danny knew it was a figure of speech and relax. After all he was use to freakier things happening. He turn to Rainbow who look like she was trying to decide something. Danny thought he should start by getting to know her.

"So...what your name?" He ask.

Rainbow raise an eyebrow but answers anyways.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest Pegasus in Equestria." She said.

Danny was really confuse now. Rainbow Dash? Equestria? He didn't what to believe it but he can't denied it. He not in Amity Park any more.

"So..who are you?" Rainbow ask a little unsure.

"I'm Danny Fenton." He said and Rainbow laugh.

"Danny Fenton?! Who names their foals that?!" She said through her laughter.

"Who would name their _foals _Rainbow Dash?" Danny countered trying to use her langue.

"Hey! My name stand for who I am and I'm the coolest pegasus around." Rainbow said getting in his face.

"So does mine! I bet you're full of yourself and get in the way of others." Danny said pushing back.

The two remain in each other faces until the door open and Twilight and the others step in.

"Rainbow, not again." Twilight groan seeing that Rainbow was not getting along with the pony.

"Hey! I'm not full of myself and I never leave my friends hanging and I never get in their way!" Rainbow shouted.

"Oh really? Then name one thing that you did that help them. I can think of many ways how I help mine!" Danny shouted back.

"Whoa Nelly! Those two are at each other worst then a pack of Timber Wolves." Applejack said as she watch.

"And it fun too!" Pinkie said eating popcorn.

"Um, Should we stop them?" Fluttershy ask meekly.

"Yes please. There much we need to ask that Stallion." Rarity said.

Twilight was headed of them by grabbing Rainbow Dash with her magic and pull her away, noticing the surprise look on the other pony face. Twilight set Rainbow down and walk up to Danny.

"Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Can you please tell me who you are?" She said.

Danny blink at her name before answering her.

"Like I told miss full of herself," '_HEY!', "_My name is Danny Fenton." He said with Rainbow shouting at him.

"Hm, it an odd name but it yours." Twilight said thinking on it but decide that it was his name and she didn't need to be in a argument like he and Rainbow Dash was just in.

"Your name sound odd too, but I'm not going to get in another argument like before." Danny said.

Twilight nods and said, "So care to tell me how you crash landed near Ponyville?"

Danny never heard of the name Ponyville, but he already figure out he was in Amity Park anymore.

"Well, I was stargazing and about to head home when I saw a strange portal. I went up to it and it pull me in. The next thing I know I'm being shot to the ground and waking up here with your friend over there." He answer.

"You Stargaze?" Twilight ask surprise.

"Sure! I always wanted to see what beyond them. I'm a bit young now but it mind dream." Danny said explaining.

The others was shock. This pony loves Luna's work and he wants to see what lies beyond it. Danny then got out of the bed and started to stretch. It was then Twilight got a good look at his cutie mark. She saw it was a star like hers only five pointed instead of six. It was also purple. Still, she guess because Danny likes Stargazing it was his talent. Danny notices Twilight looking at his flank and look as well. He was quiet surprise to see a star but decide not to question it.

"OH, oh! We should throw a welcome to Ponyville Party!" Pinkie pipe up jumping from behind Twilight.

"Who and how?" Danny ask surprise to see what Pinkie did.

"Pinkie Pie and no clue." Twilight answer simply.

"Trust us darling we really don't know how to explain it ourselves." Rarity said walking up to him.

"All we can say is it just Pinkie being Pinkie." Applejack added.

"And you are?" Danny ask.

"Oh silly us. I'm Rarity, and if you want I can fix your mane up at the Ponyville spa." She said.

"Err, no thanks. I like my hair just the way it is. And no spas!' Danny said not wanting to go to something that was for girls only.

That caught Rainbow ears.

_'I know he a stallion but the tone sound like he hates spas no matter what.' _She thought.

"Ah'm Applejack. I work on a Apple Farm, your welcome there any time." Applejack said as Rarity pout.

Danny notices the last one staying back as far as she could, afraid of him. Applejack notices and turns to to see Fluttershy still behind them.

"Ah! That Fluttershy. She really shy when to comes to new ponies." She said.

"Her name fit her well." Danny comment.

"And yours doesn't." Rainbow added.

"So doesn't your, miss full of herself." Danny counter.

Rainbow flew up to his face and the two started pushing each other back and froth. Twilight spit them up by getting between them and pushing them back.

"I must say, those two act like a marry couple." Rarity said.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Danny and Rainbow yell at the same time.

The others were quite surprise on what they did and Rarity started to smile. This went unnoticed to Danny and Rainbow but the others saw the look.

"Rares, don't even think about it." Applejack try to say but she wasn't listening.

"Let just try to get along and be friends ok?" Fluttershy said still shy.

"Fine." Danny and Rainbow said at the same time again.

"Stop that!" They shouted at each other.

"No you stop it! No you! You! YOU!" They would have kept going if Twilight use her magic to zip their mouths shut.

"Normally, I'll use that spell on Spike, but you two are more alike then looks." She said.

"In the mean time, I got a party to get ready." Pinkie shouted and ran out of the hospital.

"Danny raise and eyebrow and the others shrug.

"Pinkie loves throwing parties. It her talent." Twilight answer him.

Danny would have said something but his mouth was still zip up.

"I'll unzip it if you and Rainbow stop fighting." She said.

Danny settle with a nod and Twilight undid both of them.

"Ok, now can I get some sleep? I don't like hospital but I need someplace to sleep for now." Danny ask and explain.

"Well, then why didn't you say so? I'll be happy to..." Rarity started to say before Applejack cut her off.

"How about ya stay at Fluttershy's for now?" She said.

This surprise both Danny and Fluttershy.

"What?" He ask.

"Sure, Fluttershy does need to get to know him. Besides, she might have little help with the animals." Twilight said.

"Um, I don't know about that." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

He didn't know if he can become ghost in this form but he didn't want animals to figure it out his secret and tell Fluttershy. After all Sam told him that animals are smarter then they look.

The other was confuse before Rainbow spoke up.

"I'm going to hate myself for this, but he can stay at my house." She said.

"Rainbow?" Twilight ask.

"But Rainbow, he an Earth Pony." Applejack pointed out.

"Look, I understand that. Plus I want to keep an eye on him in case he tries anything funny." Rainbow explain.

"Gezz, don't I feel special." Danny said narrowing his eyes at her.

Rainbow did it back and turn away from him.

"Ok, Twi cast that Cloud Walking Spell and let get this over with." She said.

Danny roll his eyes and soon felt a glow cover him.

"The spell last a day. Just try to put up with each other until Pinkie got the party ready." She said.

The two huff and walk out not saying a word to each other. Once they were gone, Rarity spoke up.

"I just know those two are made for each other." She said.

"There just some odd about him and it not his name." Twilight said.

"What do ya mean, Twi?" Applejack ask.

"I don't know, but I'll ask later. Let go help Pinkie." Twilight said and they all exit the room.

Unknowing that something was watching them. Something that hind in the shadows. It smile and disappear getting ready for it strike.

* * *

Danny and Rainbow Dash landed in the cloud that was her house. Rainbow had to carry him and was quite surprise on how light he was. Danny felt his hooves sink a bit but didn't go through. He look at the house and saw a few rainbow around.

"Nice cloud house." He said.

"Thanks, you got the couch." She said and walk in.

Danny roll his eyes and follow inside. There was many things he saw that remind of a bit of his own home, but the posters was replace with Pegasi and they all wear a blue suit with yellow lighting bolts on them. Danny move away and heard something growl. Rainbow did too and turn to look at him.

"Sorry, Have anything to eat? I don't think hospital is that good and I'm glad to get out of there before they ask me." Danny said.

Rainbow sigh and said, "Wait here."

She walk into her kitchen and began to think to herself.

_'So he doesn't like hospital food either huh? I just Twilight right, we are more alike then looks. Though why is her so light? It like picking a feather.' _She thought and get some food for him.

She walk out and saw Danny sitting on the couch and notices his muscles under his thin firm.

_'Whoa! He maybe thin but he sure got muscles.'_ Rainbow thought and felt a blush come to her.

She shook it off and thought, _'Get a hold of yourself Rainbow! Maybe you can challenge him to a hoof wrestle. Just to see how strong he is.' _

Rainbow set the food next to him and Danny look at it before shrugging and eating it. He was half way done when something flew in his face. He was surprise to see a turtle with goggles and a copter on it shell.

"What the?!" Danny ask.

"Oh that Tank, my pet turtle." Rainbow said.

"And what with the copter?" Danny ask.

"It allow him to move fast and I don't have to worry about carrying him." Rainbow said.

"Hm, weird to see a flying turtle but cool at the same time." Danny said and Tank lick him on the check.

Rainbow raise her eyebrow then remember that he was tried. She waited until he was done.

"Ok, you say you wanted a nap right? Then take it before Pinkie party." She said.

"Right." Danny said and lay down on his back.

Rainbow took the tray and Tank lay next to Danny. Rainbow watch as he slept thinking on something. She decide to ask Rarity about this feeling she been having.

* * *

Later back in Ponyville, Danny was walking around Town with Rainbow close by. He could feel that Rainbow was keeping a close eye on him. It annoy him, but he deal with it. They soon reach Sugarcube Corner and Danny stop to look at it.

"What? Too scare to go in?" Rainbow ask smirking.

"No, just looking at it. I look like a giant gingerbread house." Danny said.

Rainbow look as well but she seen it many times. She guess Danny never been to Ponyville before.

"Yeah so? You going in or what?" Rainbow ask him.

"Why not. I never get invited to parties, not even in my own house." Danny said and walk towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Rainbow said and got in front of him, "you never be invited to parties? not even when it hold in your our house?!"

"No, to every_pony _else, I'm a geek." Danny said still trying to get use to the langue they were using.

"Why in Equestria would they think your a geek?" Rainbow ask.

"Long story and it will have to wait. I'm sure your friend don't wait to be kept waiting." He said.

"True." Rainbow agree and seeing his point.

They walk in and the light was turn on.

"SURPRISE!"

Danny was really shock to see the whole village in just one place. Rainbow could help but to smile at Danny face. He did just say that he was never invited to parties. Pinkie hop up and smile at Danny.

"So were you surprise? I mean of course you're surprise. Why wouldn't ya be? I work on this and got everypony to come. We got cakes, balloons, streamers, punch, careful Gummy like getting into it, an 'Welcome to Ponyville' banner and..."

Pinkie would have kept going if Rainbow Dash didn't put her hoof in her mouth.

"I think her get it Pinkie. He did tell me that he never be invited to a party before." Rainbow said.

Pinkie eyes widen when she heard that and move Rainbow hoof off her before getting in Danny faces that started to creep him out.

"You never been invited to a party before?!" She ask.

"Um...yes?" Danny said more in question then answer.

"Then the ones that don't are big meanies that doesn't know how to party and they could never make friends, have fun, get to know each other..." Pinkie started to ramble again.

This time she was stop by Twilight as Applejack ask, "Why didn't they invited you to their parties?"

"To them, I'm a geek." Danny explain.

"Oh no they didn't!" Rarity said angrily.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry they call you that. They like to call me names too." Fluttershy said feeling sorry for Danny.

"Didn't somepony do anything about it?" Twilight ask.

"Hpm, I wish they would! But they always get away with it. Even if they are caught the still get out of trouble because they are more better then everypony else." Danny groan, sitting on his flank and crossing his front hooves.

The Main Six gasp before Rainbow got angry.

"I'll would like to show them who better!" Rainbow said.

"Trust me, I did that. I learn that I was becoming just like them. So I stop, but still hate it when they get away with it." Danny said.

"Wow, that was a great lesson you learn. Beside the one still getting away with it." Twilight said impress.

Danny would have gone on but a blue whips come from his mouth.

_'A ghost? Here?' _Danny ask in thought.

Before he could make and excise to to find place to hide and transform a loud and annoy voice fill the air.

"BEWARE!"

Danny groan and face-hoof himself.

"Not him." He whisper as the others Ponies look around.

They watch as a blue earth come through the wall wearing overalls, gloves, and odd hat. The Ponies look at him wondering how he was flying then being scare.

"I HAVE FOUND A PLACE WHERE I, THE BOX GHOST, CAN CASE MY TERROR OF DOOM!" He said.

"Ok, who this nut job?" Rainbow ask.

"From the way it shouted I say it name is Box Ghost." Applejack said.

"Well, he has a horrible fashion design." Rarity said looking like she was going to faint.

"What I want to know is how an earth pony can fly?" Twilight said her eyes widen.

Danny just the time to sneak out of Sugarcube Corner and find a ally to hide in.

"Ok, I better stop that annoy idiot before any of these ponies get hurt. I"M GOING GHOST!" Danny said then shouted.

A ring appear around his mid-section and spit, one going up and the other down. His white fur coat turn black, his mane and tail turn white, his blue eyes turning green. Once the rings were off him, they flew around him for a bit before landing on his sides giving him black wings with white feathers on the tip. His black hooves has turn white as well. His star cutie mark turn into his DP logo. Danny look at his new form and was quite surprise at the wings he had.

"Huh, might as well get use to them. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying here." Danny said and flap them to start flying.

Danny then turn and phase through wall, ready to stop the Box Ghost.

The rest of the Ponies look at Box Ghost not sure what to do. The Box Ghost look at them wondering why there weren't running.

"BEWARE!" He shouted but they didn't move.

"FEAR ME!" He shouted again, but they still did move.

"UM...BOO?" He said and still no move.

"WHAT WITH YOU PONIES?! AREN'T YOU SCARE OF MY TERROR OF DOOM?!" Box Ghost shouted.

"No, because your the first ghost they ever saw you annoy idiot!" Another voice spoke up and the Box Ghost turn only to meet a hoof to his face.

Everypony watch as Danny flew above in his ghost form staring at the Box Ghost more annoy then angry.

"Who is that?" Fluttershy ask.

"I don't know but he looks familiar." Twilight said.

"Hey, has anypony seen Danny?" Applejack ask after looking around for him.

The Box Ghost shook his head and saw Danny.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GHOST CHILD?!" He shouted.

"Stopping you. And can you and the others stop calling me that!" Danny answer.

The other ponies now look at Danny and notices his looks, but they were more confuse on his cutie mark. Danny ignore them for now and knew he had to get the Box Ghost out of here before really damage can be done. He flew to the Box Ghost and slam into him. He then had them phase through the wall which surprise everypony.

"No way." Rainbow said in shock.

The others snap out of it and ran outside. There the watch as Danny beat the Box Ghost before he knock him near some boxes.

"AH, HA! NOW I GOT YOU! FACE THE TERROR OF...", He stop to read what was on the box, "THE CUPCAKES FROM CANTERLOT!

He threw them and Danny just phase right through them.

"You know in our first fight, you actually had me, but really dude. You need a new hobbit." Danny said unimpressed.

"NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER STOP THE MIGHTY..." The Box Ghost said again before Danny land another punch.

"WILL...YOU...SHUT...UP!" Danny said throwing punch after punch before knocking the Box Ghost to the ground.

Danny land and look over him.

"Ok, I don't know how you got here but since you do, I want you to go back and never return here or I will find a thermos keep you in there and bury you TEN FEET IN THE GROUND!" Danny yell.

Normally the Box Ghost would said something about the thermos but Danny eyes was full with pure rage and it scare him. He flew off without a word. Danny watch until he was gone and laugh.

"The 'scare eyes'. They never fail!" He said laughing.

The Ponies just look at him wondering what was going on. One minute he was look to hurt the pony ever more and the next he was laughing because the other pony believe it.

"Ok, who are you?!" Rainbow said said flying up to him.

"Me? I'm a Phantom.", Danny said, "I'm what you call a ghost."

"A G-G-Ghost?" Fluttershy ask scare.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I protect others. It my job." Danny clear up hopping theses ponies wouldn't think he a threat.

"Well Phantom, who the in hay was that?" Applejack ask referring to the Box Ghost.

"Oh, that was the Box Ghost. He more annoy then a threat. If he show up again just ignore him. He really can't do anything without boxes around him." Danny said shrugging it off.

"You show like you know him." Twilight said with an raise eye brow.

"Yeah, I fought him many times. But do be careful, there are stronger ghost then him and I'm the other one that can fight them." Danny said then warn.

"Oh yeah? I think I can handle a few ghosts." Rainbow said flying up to him.

"Ghost are a lot different the most ponies. They have powers that you never see before. I would soon you them if you don't try to study me." Danny said.

"Well, if we are going to start having ghost and you claim to be a good guy." Twilight said thinking about it.

"How do we know you want turn on us after we do?" Rainbow ask.

"Then I won't fight back. You can try to stop me." Danny said showing that he has no plans of turning on them.

That surprise all of the Mane Six. He won't fight back when he turns on them? It sound like he was being loyal.

Twilight said and said, "Ok, we'll get notes on the powers ghost has back at the library. The maybe you can tell us about yourself a little."

"Fine with me, my old town never try to see if I was a good or bad ghost. They thought all ghost was evil." Danny said.

"Oh, you don't look evil Mr. Phantom." Fluttershy said as she flew up next to him.

"Just call me Phantom and thanks. It nice to heard that for once." Danny said smiling.

He knew by doing this he could find away home faster.

* * *

That it, I'm not sure how the next chapter is going to work but I'll guess I'll start out with Danny explaining his powers then we'll she from here. So etrigan the demon, did you like what I got. And that goes for the rest of you too. Please review.


End file.
